


California Dreaming

by lostnoise



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Banter, California, Champagne, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harringrove Heart-On, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, M/M, Making Out, Pool Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Skinny Dipping, They move to California, Unsafe Pool Activities, and live happily ever after, in their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise
Summary: Billy glances up and gives Steve a smug grin, leaning back on his hands. It puts his chest on display, the thick ridges of pale scars standing out against the rest of his skin.Steve sees Billy every day, sees him naked every day, and he doesn’t think he’s seen anything better in his whole life than right now.“Harrington,” Billy calls out. Like they don’t live together in a shitty apartment in a shitty complex with a shitty pool. Like Billy doesn’t call him baby and sugar and Stevie every day. “Nice night. Did you bring your swim suit?”“You didn’t tell me we were going for a dip, Hargrove,” Steve calls back to him, slowly padding across the pool deck towards Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021), Harringrove Week of Love





	California Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlashMountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMountain/gifts).



> For my friend Simon. He wanted something with Pool Sex and Champagne - one prompt each from the Harringrove Week of Love and Harringrove Heart-On. I think I delivered!
> 
> Please, if I shouldn’t be cross-posting to both collections, let me know and I’ll take one out!

It’s almost like deja vu when Steve opens the gate to the pool. The blue light and rippling reflection off the surface of the water, and the sound of the filter running and sloshing noises against the tiled sides, and the smell of chlorine and hot cement after a day in the sun. 

It brings back memories of summer days spent in Hawkins, ogling a certain lifeguard stationed in the white towering chair. It reminds him of summer nights, sneaking into Hawkins Public Pool after hours, sharing kisses under the dark cover of night. He can’t help but think of tight red trunks that clung to thick thighs, and tanned skin Steve wanted to map out with his hands and mouth.

Steve’s lucky that he doesn’t have to sneak around anymore to see that tanned skin all on display. He’s spent the last five years becoming the most skilled cartographer of Billy’s body. He knows every scar, every tattoo, every wrinkle and freckle and—

And Billy sits at the edge of the pool, wearing those same tiny red trunks Steve used to daydream about when he was stuck at work in the stupidest sailor’s costume getting sticky with ice cream and getting yelled at by parents with their equally sticky little kids.

Billy glances up and gives Steve a smug grin, leaning back on his hands. It puts his chest on display, the thick ridges of pale scars standing out against the rest of his skin.Steve sees Billy every day, sees him _naked_ every day, and he doesn’t think he’s seen anything better in his whole life than right now.

“Harrington,” Billy calls out. Like they don’t live together in a shitty apartment in a shitty complex with a shitty pool. Like Billy doesn’t call him baby and sugar and Stevie every day. “Nice night. Did you bring your swim suit?”

“You didn’t tell me we were going for a dip, Hargrove,” Steve calls back to him, slowly padding across the pool deck towards Billy.

Five years in California has changed them. Physically, sure; Billy’s hair has gone golden from being in the sun every single day. And Steve’s skin has grown a little sun-kissed, no longer the tell-tale pale of Midwestern winters. Mentally, too. Billy isn’t all sharp edges and biting comments; he’s rough on the outside, but Steve’s seen beyond that exterior. He’s seen how soft Billy can be inside. In fact, Billy gets better every day about opening up, or talking about things in general.

Looking down at Billy now, Steve sees it all.

“Guess you’re gonna have to strip down,” Billy replies easily, looking up at Steve through those long eyelashes that Steve loves so much when they’re laying together in bed, close, and Billy’s still sleeping. The soft sweep of his lashes on the tops of his cheeks, kissing the tiny freckles that dot his skin, is an image that Steve thinks about when work gets incredibly drab and boring.

“Really?” Steve laughs and shakes his head. “Skinny dipping? We’re not teenagers anymore. We’d probably get the cops called on us if we got caught out here.”

He slips off his shoes and sits down next to Billy, and before he takes his socks off to stuff them into his shoes, he hands over the bottle of champagne. It’s gone warm by now, too long since Steve bought it at the corner store down the street, but Billy doesn’t waste any time popping the cork off and into the pool before aiming it at Steve. While Billy cackles maniacally, Steve squawks and shuffles out of the way as the bubbling liquid overflows the bottle and spills out into the pavement and Billy’s thigh. 

“Dick,” Steve huffs, kicking Billy’s thigh as he shuffles back over.

“Whatever, you love me,” Billy scoffs back and rolls his eyes as he takes a gulp from the bottle.

Steve takes it back and shrugs, taking a long pull for himself. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

They both know Steve’s lying out of his ass. 

He’d die for Billy.

Has gotten close, a couple of times, back before they left Hawkins for good. When he stood between Billy and Neil Hargrove; he got beat so bad there’s still a scar on the bridge of his nose from where it broke. Or when the Russians tried to kidnap Billy from the hospital while he recovered after nearly dying. Or when the North Koreans opened another portal and a demogorgon almost got his razor-sharp, gaping maw around Billy’s leg. Would have taken it clear off, if Steve didn’t get it with the nail-bat before those disgusting teeth could get Billy.

So, Steve’s full of shit.

But his lie brings a smile to Billy’s face.

Billy, who chugs more champagne — throat working around his swallows, jaw in sharp relief, the muscles of his arms and shoulders and his fantastic chest shadowed and highlighted by the nighttime and the eerie blue light of the pool. Then he pops off the mouth of the bottle with a lascivious lick around the rim, ocean eyes locked with Steve’s pointedly, before he passed it over. Steve tugs at the collar of his t-shirt made a little hot under it just by the display.

“Well, join or don’t join, Harrington,” Billy tells him, then starts wiggling out of his trunks. He throws them at Steve's face with a laugh but by the time Steve scrabbles at the fabric and tugs it away, Billy’s slipping into the pool. “But I’ll be in here once you find your balls. I know they’re there somewhere.” Billy flicks his tongue out over his lower lip in that way he always does when he’s being extra-gross. Steve doesn’t have to say that he loves it for Billy to just… know Steve does. “Just had them in my mouth last night.”

Steve clears his throat and coughs into his fist, bright red at the teasing words coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. Billy always could rile him up with a well-placed look, or a manipulative phrase, or any number of techniques, really. Always knows all of the buttons to press to get Steve to do whatever Billy wanted. Billy could read Steve like a book.

“Dick,” he repeats loudly and glares into the water at Billy. When Billy just bobs back over to the side to take another swig of champagne, staring back at Steve challengingly, Steve sighs, rolls his eyes, and steals the bottle from Billy’s hand to take another long pull. He gulps a few times before he sets the bottle back on the lip of the pool and shrugs his shirt off.

“That’s more like it!” Billy crows happily.

Once Steve has his clothes in a tiny pile on one of the lounge chairs, he slips into the pool and Billy is on him, arms round Steve’s waist, mouth on Steve’s neck. Steve just sighs and wraps one arm around Billy’s shoulders and shoves his other hand up into Billy’s curls.

“You had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Steve grumbles as if he’s not enjoying himself. As if his eyes aren’t fluttering shut, as if a gasp isn’t spilling from his lips when Billy’s teeth graze over that sensitive spot on the side of his neck that always makes him weak in the knees.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, baby,” Billy murmurs into his ear all husky and deep and Steve shivers pleasantly. “‘Course I had it planned out.”

Billy pulls away just enough to look at Steve, and Steve’s breath catches in his chest at the way Billy’s eyes scan over his face. It’s almost like Billy’s trying to memorize this, that he’s taking all of Steve in the way Steve often pauses to look at Billy. Sometimes, Steve forgets that love is a two-way street with how rough their own has been. But that little glint in Billy’s eye, the softness to his mouth, the way he’s being held, all say _“I love you.”_

Steve tugs at Billy’s hair gently and pulls him into a soft kiss. The kind they usually keep behind closed doors. The kind that says _“I love you too.”_ Billy melts into the kiss easily and it stays soft and lingering for a long moment.

Then, as usual, Billy flicks his tongue out all filthy and hot against Steve’s lips, hands trailing down to grab Steve’s ass just to make him gasp so he can slide their tongues together. It’s slick and it’s dirty and it makes Steve moan into Billy’s mouth, chasing after the taste of Billy.

Steve loves kissing Billy.

And Billy is an amazing kisser, knows just the way to angle his head and knows just how to move his tongue to make Steve gasp and shiver and curl tighter around him. He knows when to nibble at Steve’s lower lip as he pants for breath. He knows when to trail kisses over to Steve’s jaw, when to bite at the hinge of it, when to dive back into Steve’s mouth to make him moan again.

Steve can feel the slow pool of blood in his dick, the way it fights against the cool water and the way it rubs into Billy’s stomach. Because Billy is always moving, shifting ever so slightly against him. And it feels so good. Just as he’s wondering if he’ll ever get to full hardness, Billy reaches between them and wraps a hand around Steve’s dick. Strokes him full and tight but so, so, slow, and it pulls a groan from Steve’s mouth as he leans his forehead against Billy’s temple.

“Really? Right here?” Steve whispers, and his eyes lift to flick over to their building. He wonders if any of the lights behind those windows mean someone is watching them. He wonders if he cares if someone sees them. He’d put up that token bit of protest earlier, but if Steve didn’t want to, he wouldn’t have gotten in.

“Right here, Steve,” Billy whispers back, twisting his palm around the head of Steve’s dick to pull another pleased noise from his lips. “Doesn’t it feel like back then? During the summer?”

Steve’s mouth drops open in surprise.

Of course Steve remembered that. Of course. But it’d taken so long for them to get their shit together that Steve didn’t know if Billy recalled those nights together with the same fondness that Steve did.

“Yes,” Steve hisses, fingers scraping along Billy’s scalp, and it draws a gasp from Billy’s lips when Steve tugs at his curls again, a little more firmly this time. Billy’s head drops back into his neck, teeth grazing over that spot again and Steve fucking—

He’s embarrassed to admit that he fucking _whimpers_ at that.

He’s so hard in Billy’s hand, and he can feel Billy’s cock digging into his thigh, so he moves his arm down from Billy’s shoulders. He shoves Billy’s hand away so he can shift just enough to line their dicks up against each other. It always sends a little thrill through Steve’s gut to feel Billy like this, hot and hard against him.

Their hands wrap almost simultaneously around their cocks, bumping into each other before Billy pries Steve’s hand up and curls their fingers together before wrapping their twined hands around both of their dicks. It’s like holding hands while they jerk each other off, which they’ve done before, but this is. This is better.

Way better.

Because he can feel the rough heel of Billy’s hand grazing over the head of their dicks. And he can feel the way Billy shivers and the way his dick pulses in their grip when Steve tightens up his fingers. They haven’t done this before amongst all the various activities they’ve tried. It’s so basic and yet so intimate, pressed together so close and breathing into each other’s mouths.

Steve steals another kiss from Billy’s lips, eyes squeezed shut and luxuriating in the moan he brings out of Billy. The champagne buzzes through his veins like the bubbles had buzzed in his mouth. He feels warm all over, warm and lax and— and horny as fuck.

In that moment, all Steve wants is to make Billy shake apart against him.

He speeds up their hands, Billy unable to do much against the sensation. If he wanted to, Steve knows Billy could use his strength to slow them back down. But it seems as if Billy’s just as desperate to come as Steve is to feel it happen, so Steve tugs his hair again. Furrows his eyebrows at the broken moan that falls from Billy’s lips.

“‘M close, Steve,” Billy breathes, panting, and moans again, clear and loud, when Steve twists their hands over the heads of their cocks. “Stevie…”

“Wanna feel you come,” Steve whispers back, his teeth biting at Billy’s shoulder and sinking into the meat of his muscle just to feel the way Billy spasms against him. “Wanna watch you fall apart for me, baby, please.”

Billy whines in the back of his throat, fucks into their fists as they stroke, and comes after the fourth thrust, milky white shooting into the water between them as he tips over the edge. Billy shakes the way he always does, his whole body wracked with pleasure from his toes to the top of his head. Steve pulls back, eyes hooded and dark, to watch the way Billy’s face goes slack as the last few spurts trail off the end of his cock.

Billy is fucking beautiful.

And Steve’s been keyed up since he got to the pool and saw Billy in those tiny red trunks, a blast from the past bringing up all those horny teenage memories that swirl around his dreams sometimes. Steve doesn’t need Billy’s attention when Steve can watch Billy come down from his orgasm, when Steve can tighten their fingers around his own dick, Billy’s slipping free of their hold.

But it hits him that much harder when Billy surges forward to kiss Steve roughly, tongues slick and filthy in their mouths, his body pressing forward until Steve has to part his thighs to allow Billy between them. The hand on his ass trails down his crack and two fingers swirl teasingly around his hole, pressing against the resistance without pressing in, and Steve is suddenly there, his body tensing up while his cock pulses rhythmically in his grip as he too spills into the water.

“Fuck,” Steve groans when he finishes, palming at the sensitive head a few more times before he whines and has to let his hand fall away. “Fuck, Billy.”

“Should learn to trust me more often,” Billy snickers against Steve’s cheek and presses a sloppy kiss there.

“Shut up,” Steve tosses back, but it’s half-hearted at best. There’s no bite to it. No heat. “I do trust you, you dick.”

“Love you, too,” Billy laughs, and it makes Steve grin.

“What are we going to do about the cum in the pool?” Steve asks as he looks around their bodies.

“I don’t know,” Billy tosses back pushing away from Steve to swim to the other side. “Let the filter do its job, I guess. Do I look like a pool boy?”

“Like the dirtiest kind,” Steve tosses back, tongue tracing over his lower lip.

Billy rolls his eyes and splashes water at Steve’s face.

Later, after they’ve swam a little to wash themselves off and scrambled out of the pool, and after Steve has to squeeze his wet body back into his white briefs much to Billy’s delight, and Billy back into the red trunks much to Steve’s delight, they giggle and whisper all the way back up to their apartment. They drain the rest of the bottle, little left though there is, and sink it into the trash can. They take a proper shower, trading kisses under the hot stream of water.

And they curl up together in their bed, limbs all tangled, until their buzz sends them off to sleep.

With all of their push and pull, all the give and take, Steve knows he’s crazy about Billy. Knows Billy is just as crazy about him. They’re in love. He loves Billy so much, gives him as much shit as he gets, and Billy loves him right back, almost loves him that much more for being feisty.

They wouldn’t have each other any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reminder not to keep glass next to your pool. Pool safety. Swim safe.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
